everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
EmperorPeacock/OC Sandbox
i brainstorm here, basically i call this a “live sandbox” because unlike my typical wiki entries, there will be constant micro-edits and little-to-no planning or edit summaries involved, just like the good old days. it should go without saying that everything here is subject to change Unposted Characters evolving bits of info about characters that will be posted on the wiki in time :^\ 'Adonia Conceit' *who run the world *mice girls *makeup artist and wootube beauty vlogger 'Antonio Aragon' *tries so hard *plays the guitar *f*ckin f*ck boy 'Aurore "Rory" Rex' *an actual sweetheart *kind of a doormat tho *wants to turn her queendom into a resort/tourist destination open to the rest of oz *palm tree and dome motifs yess *pacific islander-coded 'Azure “Zuri” Coachman' *just don't cross her *bringing street fashion back *stuck in the nineties 'Benjy von Sommerstern' *whomst 'Blair Vasiliev' *indie filmmaker & found footage extraordinaire *way too interested in the occult *noted conspiracy theorist *dipper pines vibes *also happens to be inspired by someone i know irl... 'Blandina "Dina" Flores' *"i'm my own evil queen" *heavily into the punk scene 'Bonnie Cobalt' *ozian capitalist *practically munchkin royalty 'Brawny Charming' *a jock obviously *but very artistic *alternate passion lies in opera *just very nervous 'Brilliant Charming' *intellectual af *isn't a dick about it tho *super casual about things *can't sing like most princesses but can rap like hell *reads the dictionary as a hobby 'Cadencia Encantador' *fiery *dances the tango *her personality is just tango *i am not kidding *does she even speak words? *lol who knows 'Cadou Bonacieux' *fashion designer *also has a way with words *"move i'm fucking gay" 'Claude du Plessis' *we don't talk about him *real shady and corrupt *picture claude frollo as an angsty teen *must have all the power 'Coeur d’Alene Murphy' *my love letter to idaho *pageant queen *small town gorl *will turn everything into a contest *only has two eyes dw 'Cooper E. Krumbic' *i actually have a lot on him i need to organize *bitter, believes that he's just another victim of an oz villain destiny *has ties to the swan maidens 'Courtney von Bathory' *sidechick memes basically *but she's actually very gracious *just wants what's best for everybody involved *all about compromise and sacrifice *styles self after 20s aristocrats *hella fond of tophats *charlotte labouff vibes 'Crimson King' *wannabe rockstar *made up of 100% pink floyd refs 'Dawna O'Hara' *by far my most southern southern belle *jam-packed with scarlett o'hara refs *u ever watch american gods? 'Devilyn Sinclair' *hellish mob princess *kinky *velma kelly vibes 'Dollilah of Merryland' *says the darnedest things *what a creep *poppy vibes 'Edmund "Dandy" Freeland' *preppy boi *sweater vests and bowties *wants to run away to the circus *odd clown fixation *he's from florida so u know he's weird 'Fairfax Blondette' *literally just debbie harry in eah *also a bit of gwen stacy 'Gandaki Hamsatti' *p *to the e *to the t t y *treats the staff like crap 'Garrett Gardenfairy' *my first ever oc *he was very self inserty *i don't like talking about him *getting hella revamped 'Glassidy Coffman' *into vampire culture *not an actual vampire *i assume they don't exist in eah *sleeps in a coffin for fun *apple's cousin 'Gloretta Goodwitch' *dolly parton meets cyndi lauper *a real sweet southern belle if u get to know her *conflicted between country and pop *has a secret spellebrity persona *sorta like an ozian hannah montana 'Hoshiko Yamato' *aspiring musician *a bit too modest for his own good *doesn’t like inconveniencing ppl *ziggy stardust vibes 'Huckleberry “Huck” Amby-Jamb' *pompous asshat *way too into the family legacy *butler in training *gordon ramsey vibes 'Hui Long' *goes with the flow *still troublesome *occasional trickster i guess *genderfluid *does not give a fuck 'Hylla Hippolytus' *shes a literal daughter of hippolyta *ur tripping if u think im not gonna stuff her with wonder woman refs *fierce *noble *not a fan of "not like other girls" *avid wedding planner *o-ren ishii vibes 'Idris Ainsley' *fem boi *life in plastic *collects vintage toys 'Jinx Alla Bad' *90s/2000s style sk8er person *wears copious amounts of plaid *tries to act street but isn’t *agender because i couldn’t decide *only listens to alt rock 'Kiki Doolittle' *wants to be a doctor *is not into the stereotypes *"say banana one more time" *do u know how hard it was to name a monkey oc 'Lynnie F. Baum' *wants nothing to do with magic thank u very much 'Maleeka Mansouri' *activist *loves nature and people *pacifist but people keep trying her *second member of the love interest trio 'Matilda Mannering' *just wants out of here *unstable *into florals *riverdale!betty cooper vibes *pakistani-english 'Melinoe Tantalus' *asks too many questions *says sorry too much *pretty but doesn't see it 'Minerva Blossom' *hard-hitting journalist *no fan of gossip *lois lane vibes *korean-danish 'Missy “Pepper” Claus' *more naughty than nice *wants to run a christmas themed brothel after graduation *drunk half the time *50s rockabilly vibes *post season one penelope blossom influences *fourth year senior *canadian 'Molly Rogers' *bitter af *fan of pastels and revenge *hates all the royalty 'Nandiowala "Nandi" Lantsang' *one can never have too many peacock themed ocs *just a bunch of sandi griffin/daria references *"queen of the fashion club" *third member of the wenchgirls 'Pasithea Sweetpea' *valley girl hipster *she's going through "things" 'Peony Qi' *a sweetheart *obsessed with the chinese zodiac *will be ur personal assistant *literally reincarnated 'Pietro Gynt' *fraternity guy *but the good kind *wanderlust *extroverted *more pan than peter *is questioning everything 'Queenie K. Mab' *is fed up with all the human shit * f a b u l o u s 'Rhea Unicorner' *i just wanted a unicorn oc ok *majestic *hella stubborn *will not stand for objectification *maybe too political 'Rosilyn “Bo” Daniels' *raised in the bible belt *need i say more *closeted fan of many kinks *is questioning everything *scared to hell of demons *see what i did there (eyes) *listens to bowie for some reason 'Rosmarus Brothers' *what a badass honestly *but she's actually kinda fragile *one hell of an empath 'Sephos Z. Cupid' *cosmetology student *s t r e s s e d *fran drescher vibes 'Sterling Prime' *prima donna uomo *carlotta giudicelli vibes *wants epic romance *flirts with everybody *has like four stepfathers *needs approval and attention *super codependent *eats decadent sweets but never gains the weight *various charming type abilities relating to opera *wears lots of hats *daydreams to himself *just wants a sugar daddy 'Suellen Sluefoot' *will beat u in any drinking game *rides a literal catfish *tall tale bonnie parker 'Sultanah Osman' *third member of the love interest trio *works with scents and perfumes *more merchant than princess *turkish 'Thomasine Canty' *''that'' bitch *heather duke if she stole penelope shafai's look *is rich but that isn't enough *it's about rEpuTatIOn *is always planning something *headband for every occasion 'Valerie de Milo' *embodiment of every lana del rey song ever *lives to make lovers suffer *we love a closeted sapphic mess *lowkey crushing on faybelle 'Waylon Z. Krizzle III' *pure *bless him *eats a lot *athletic 'Wilhelmina "Willie" Di-Stressler' *b movie scream queen looking to break into the mainstream through her eah scholarship *willie scott vibes *canadian-chinese 'Yvette Chatte' *diva oc #41365 *i took the cat motifs very literally with this one *seductive french maid *wants to be a model *everyone only tolerates her *k we get it ur independent shut up 'Ziwen Tang' *little twerp *obsessed with death for some reason *literally can't wait to die *personifies the nihilistic attitude of the current generation *also memes and fortnite Concepts the ones i'm iffy about or need more development to their names *'Coalette Puttel'; Daughter of Aschenputtel from Aschenputtel **uuuuuuuh **collects those multicolor sequin pillows *'D.W. Pitman'; Daughter of the First Dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves **father is snow white's coo **apple's manager and publicist to the stars **business savvy **owns a club in book end **no idea what her full name is **just did it for the dwarf pun **gem motifs because mining *'Finnigan Trident'; Son of the Boy from The Pearl Queen **as generic as his name **surfer dude **hottie **longish hair **i've seen aquaman four times already don't push me *'Grody Charming'; Son of a Prince Charming from any story in need of a Prince Charming **his mom was a fan of the eighties and so is he **ferris bueler vibes *'Isla von Mollusk'; Daughter of the Pearl Queen from The Pearl Queen **AN ACTUAL GODDESS **good with kids **got that eighties beauty queen look **party game extraordinaire **says "guess what" a lot **could be a game show host/model *'Itzel Bitsie Watterson'; Daughter of the Spider from The Itsy Bitsy Spider **why is she a concept **i don't even like spiders *'Lillith Gue'; Daughter of the Emperor of Lilliput from Gulliver's Travels **collects faberge eggs **elizabethan aesthetic *'Megan "Meg" A. Polis'; Daughter of the Town Mouse from The Town Mouse and the Country Mouse **megalomaniac **all about the big business **hella lex luthor vibes **sonia's cousin *'Nautalia Undersee'; Daughter of a Mermaid **obligatory mermaid oc **themed after clownfish + blue **idek what else *'Proserpina "Ros" Blossom'; Daughter of the Flower Queen's Daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter **the new age queen we don’t deserve **listens to enya unironically **minerva’s cousin *'Rainbow Archer'; Daughter of the Rough-Face Girl from The Rough-Face Girl **sees others for who they are **doesn't deal with the bs **wants to be an astronomer and/or astronaut **story is technically titled "the indian cinderella" but eh *'Tank Bullock'; Son of the China Milkmaid from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz **do i rlly need more ozians **duh. always **hella reckless and impulsive **a literal bull in a china country shop Potential Character Roles fairytale roles i'd like to use for future ocs but need inspiration for. listed here so i don't forget *'Godmother Death' from Godmother Death *'Humpty Dumpty' from Through the Looking-Glass *'King Bud' and/or Princess Fluff from Queen Zixi of Ix *'King Richard' and/or Prince John from Robin Hood *'Milo' from The Phantom Tollbooth *'Rosika' from Coppélia *The Dish and/or Spoon from Hey, Diddle, Diddle *The Giantess from Jack and the Beanstalk *The Ice Maiden from The Ice Maiden *The Light Princess and/or Princess Makemnoit from The Light Princess *The Miller's Daughter from Rumpelstiltskin External Links *Pinterest Boards Category:Subpages